dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
3.-Man is the Demon: Valeat
???: La prueba para que obtengan su deseo es bastante sencilla, podrán pensar que se trata de algo psicológico, pero todo se reduce a un acto físico, matar a sus compañeros, pero antes de que intenten hacer algo, no es en este preciso momento, tendrán que esperar un par de horas más, mañana al mediodía comenzara una batalla campal por sus vidas, tendrán que darle muerte al resto del grupo, hasta que solo quede uno en pie, solo hasta ese momento y solo esa persona obtendrá su deseo; si alguien tiene la brillante idea de comenzar a matar a todos antes de tiempo, morirá al instante. Tienen 24 horas para irse preparando, se les proporcionará atuendo más adecuados para la ocasión y habrá armas por doquier. Las caras de confusión y desesperación no se hacen esperar. Leezer: Y qué ocurre si nos negamos a hacer ello? ???: Como saldrías de este lugar, no sabes en donde estas. Leezer: No se han visto muchos, pero he visto unos pocos animales por ahí, puedo aprender a cazar y puedo vivir tranquilamente aquí. Por un momento hay un silencio absoluto. ???: Que me dices de Nayra? Estás de acuerdo en dejarla sola y desprotegida? Los ojos de Leezer se abren completamente y su cara se torna pálida y con una expresión de susto, seguido comienza a temblar y se tira de rodillas al suelo, su frustración es evidente, tanto que comienza a golpear el suelo con bastante fuerza, los demás solo lo voltean a ver. Dayke se acerca a Niko, Niko le estaba dando la espalda a Dayke, Dayke lo hace que se voltea y Niko se asusta e imagina que lo van a golpear, sin embargo, Dayke… Dayke: Recuerdas las primeras palabras que te dirigí, pues bien tengo razón, lo ves? Niko: La noticia que nos acaban de dar y el solo piensa en tener la razón. (Mientras da un ligero suspiro y habla con una voz temblorosa). Gond se muestra bastante frio ante la situación. Gond: Ja. Me lo vi venir. Zeka está cerca de él y se muestra bastante curioso con respecto al accionar de Gond. Zeka: No te encuentras nervioso por lo que vamos a hacer? Gond: No, no creo, la suerte ya está echada cuando haces trato con el demonio. Andrade voltea a ver a Travis, le hace una seña y ambos se internan en la vegetación. Andrade: Sabes lo que esto significa, no? Seremos las primeras víctimas, a ambos nos tratan con desprecio, es mejor que te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde porque mañana por la mañana todos intentaran matarnos. Travis: No estoy seguro de que quieran hacer eso o que estén dispuestos a hacerlo. Andrade: Mira a tu alrededor, desde el primer momento te atacaron o ya olvidaste eso? Travis: Leezer solo se protegía. Andrade: Y tratar de humillarte de esa manera también era para protegerse también? Travis: Solo era una broma, no es para tanto. Andrade: Me das lastima, ellos te desprecian y sigues insistiendo para formar parte de sus grupos, tu y yo somos los únicos que no encajamos aquí y mañana eso será lo único que importe. Travis: Bah! Y que propones entonces, que los matemos? Andrade: Son ellos o nosotros, en serio crees que la vida de todos esos imbéciles vale más que la tuya, uno solo no podrá hacer nada, pero ambos nos defenderemos mejor y cuando solo quedemos tu y yo, será más fácil convencerlo de que podemos obtener el deseo ambos. Travis: Y si no es así?. (Con desconfianza). Andrade: Te prometo que ninguno de nosotros morirá. Andrade extiende su mano para estrecharla con Travis, Travis desconfía por un momento, pero finalmente accede a estrechar su mano. Mientras en el punto medio… Andrea se tiende en el suelo tras la noticia, Stan se acerca a ella apenas ve lo ocurrido. Stan: Emm.. Te encuentras bien? Andrea: Obviamente no, que no acabas de escuchar lo que nos acaban de decir, al final este viaje se convertirá en un suicidio literalmente. (Mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro). Stan: Puedo cuidar de ti durante la campal, tendrías más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Andrea: Y que harás si solo quedamos tu y yo, me mataras para ganar o te sacrificarías por mí, apenas y nos conocemos, te has puesto a pensar en eso. Stan se queda sin palabras y solo se sienta a un lado de ella, Andrea visualiza la tranquilidad de Speedy a lo lejos. Andrea: Esa mujer me da miedo. (Mientras apunta a Speedy). Mira lo tranquila que esta, parece no importarle nada, tu tratas de ocultarlo, pero se puede notar que también estas atemorizado. Stan: Eh… (Se queda sin palabras de nuevo). Andrea: Es natural tener miedo en esta situación, pero esa mujer… algo malo oculta. Stan: Creo que tienes razón, habría que tener cuidado con ella. Mientras Renzo y Zatch también hablan de lo ocurrido, Zatch con una voz quebrada se dirige a su padre. Zatch: En serio lo siento… Renzo: No te hagas esto, hijo, no te disculpes, solo intentabas cambiar las cosas. Zatch: Pero no a este precio. Zatch abraza con fuerza a su padre. Renzo: Tu lo dijiste, siempre salimos adelante, lo haremos de nuevo. Scarleth se encuentra inmóvil sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras mira fijamente a Andrea. Rexy se acerca a ella. Rexy: Entiendo que esto es demasiado, pero alguna reacción deberías tener. (Con una voz temblorosa). Rexy nota que Scarleth mira fijamente a Andrea, de pronto Scarleth se tira al suelo, Scarleth coloca sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Rexy: Eres un caso especial, de lo que nos acabamos de enterar y lo que prefieres hacer. Rexy también se tira al suelo a un lado de Scarleth, su quijada tiembla constantemente y se le nota nerviosa y descoordinada. Saail mira con detalle lo que ocurre a su alrededor, como algunos parecen estar sumamente nerviosos y otros tratan de ocultar dicho nervosismo, mira fijamente por unos instantes a Niko sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tyson por su parte también visualiza alrededor pero su frustración es ligeramente más notoria, aprieta sus puños con fuerza y cruje los dientes. Speedy se queda perpleja y mirando a la nada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente… Speedy: Solo nos haz amenazado con matarnos si no obedecemos eso, pero como lo harás exactamente? Todos miran con atención a Speedy después de pronunciar estas palabras y seguido comienzan a cuestionarse lo mismo que Speedy. Por unos momentos los murmullos se escuchan con fuerza, hasta que de pronto, uno de los tantos arboles del lugar se prende en llamas al instante, la llamarada es tan intensa que todos necesitan cubrirse los ojos, seguido un rayo impacta cerca de Speedy y esta solo se asusta. ???: Nunca me ha agradado que cuestionen mis alcances. Ante este suceso parece mucho más claro para todos que tienen que participar si o si en la campal. Andrade y Travis regresan corriendo al punto central. Andrade: Que ocurrió? Zeka: Un árbol se prendio en llamas de la nada y un rayo cayó. Andrade: Interesante, solo que no le preguntaba a este imbécil. Zeka se molesta e intenta golpear a Andrade, Andrade esquiva los golpes, con una patada Andrade lanza a Zeka contra Travis. Andrade: Sostenlo!!. Travis titubea, pero finalmente lo sostiene y Andrade aprovecha para comenzar a golpear a Zeka, Renzo de nuevo hace gestos de molestia y se acerca trotando a ambos. Renzo: Basta de peleas. Renzo se interpone entre Zeka y Andrade, Travis suelta a Zeka y este se desvanece en el suelo, Andrade esta visiblemente molesto. Andrade: Que es lo que tanto te molesta? El que seas un viejo reprimido no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos arreglar nuestros asuntos. Renzo y Andrade se miran fijamente por unos segundos, Andrade guiña un ojo y Renzo se muestra confundido, Travis golpea con ambas manos la nuca de Renzo, este luce aturdido, Andrade intenta someterlo, pero Renzo se defiende y le da un par de golpes a Andrade que lo dejan aturdido, Travis se disponía a ayudar a Andrade pero es embestido de pronto por Leezer. Leezer: Bonita forma de pelear. Leezer tiene a Travis e intenta golpearlo en múltiples ocasiones, pero no lo consigue y solo forcejean, Andrade por su lado sigue peleando con Renzo, ambos se intentan golpear mutuamente, Zatch corre hacia la pelea, pero se tropieza durante el trote, voltea a ver hacia atrás y se percata que Mordekai ha colocado su pie para hacerlo caer. Mordekai: Para que separarlos, déjalos que se maten. Mordekai solo sonríe, Zatch lo mira molesto, se sacude el polvo y sin avisar golpea a Mordekai. Mordekai: Hijo de pu… Los 2 comienzan a forcejear y tirar golpes mutuamente, Zatch utiliza sus rodillas constantemente para intentar golpear el estómago de Mordekai mientras los 2 forcejean. La pelea continua en todos lados, Gond observa y Kenai se le acerca... '' '''Kenai: Que dices te unes y te cubro la espalda de nuevo? Gond: ¿Por qué me metería en una pelea que no me incumbe y contigo? Despierta ya, no somos amigos. '''''Kenai solo lo mira confundido e inclusive con unos ojos que notan ternura e inocencia. Gond: No pareces una mala persona, pero si no te quitas esa máscara de inocencia serás el primero en caer. ¿Entendiste, cabeza hueca? La mirada de Kenai cambia a una de frustración y enojo y de la nada suelta un golpe al rostro de Gond. Gond: (Colocando su mano en la nariz). Hijo de tu puta madre, por eso nadie te quiere, adoptado. Kenai se lanza contra Gond y ambos forcejean en el suelo, Gond sin demasiados problemas se lo termina quitando de encima, pero Kenai insiste… Andrade parece tener arrinconado a Renzo, este último se encuentra de espaldas contra un árbol, multiples golpes, patadas y rodillazos dañan de forma constante a Renzo, Andrade se acerca demasiado y Renzo lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca para empujarlo con fuerza, Andrade queda cerca del resto del grupo, Andrea se acerca a él y le toca el hombro. Andrea: Deberias de parar esto, no es el momento para estar peleando. Andrade: Aléjate. Andrade hace un movimiento para quitar el brazo de Andrea de su hombro, pero termina propinándole un codazo en la nariz a esta última, sin tomarle importancia a esto Andrade decide continuar su pelea y cuando se acerca de nuevo a Renzo y de pronto siente un gran dolor en la espalda y se siente mareado y aturdido, termina cayendo de rodillas al suelo, gira su mirada y se percata que Stan está detrás de él, Stan se acerca furioso a Andrade y con intención de golpearlo, Renzo lo detiene. Stan: Que te ocurre? No estabas peleando con él hace un momento. Renzo: Me defendía y trataba de detener la pelea, ya está casi inconsciente, no hace falta seguir con esto. Stan: Me da igual. Stan se dispone a golpear a Andrade y Renzo detiene su brazo, Stan se molesta y con su brazo libre le da un codazo en el estómago a Renzo, Renzo se molesta ante esto. Renzo: Ya ha sido suficiente. Stan intenta golpearlo, pero Renzo de nuevo toma su puño, tuerce su brazo y le coloca la muñeca en la espalda para después aventarlo con mucha fuerza contra un árbol, el golpe provoca que Stan termine lastimándose la nariz y sangrando en el proceso. Renzo: Ya basta de sus estupideces. (Gritando). Todos suspenden sus respectivas peles para voltear a ver a Renzo algo confundidos, Leezer se queda mirando fijamente a Renzo, distracción que aprovecha Travis para comenzar a golpearlo, Leezer se tambalea, pero de pronto llega Dayke corriendo, brinca y con sus piernas toma del brazo a Travis, lo derriba y procede a aplicar un armbar, Travis se duele y solo golpea el suelo de manera constante hasta que finalmente Dayke lo suelta. Leezer: Eso estuvo de poca madre, gracias, supongo. Dayke: No agradezcas, no intentaba ayudarte, tenía que mostrarle a lo que se enfrentan a la competencia. (Mientras mira con detalle a todos). Speedy tira una especie de patada de tijera en contra de Dayke y esta impacta en la nuca, Dayke se tambalea pero se mantiene en pie, de nuevo Dayke muestra una gran destreza al brincar y de nuevo prenderse de uno de los brazos de su víctima, pero esta vez para finiquitar utiliza una gogoplata con la que termina dejando inconsciente, aunque pareciera que Speedy fue dominada con facilidad, ha dejado claro a los demás que no será uno de los eslabones débiles. Niko mira con mucho nerviosismo a todos los participantes en la pelea, como todos han demostrado hasta cierto punto la sangre fría que tienen y como se defenderán hasta llegar al último extremo para sobrevivir, sus ojos transmiten ese pavor, pero pocos o nadie logran percibir eso. La noche cae y aun con la tensión latente en todos los presentes realizan su típica fogata, todos se sientan como de costumbre, aunque esta vez no existen grupos ni dialogo alguno, solo un irritante silencio y las incesantes llamas del fuego de la fogata, las miradas de odio entre unos y otros no se hacen esperar, esto sumado a los visibles hematomas de varios de los presentes solo aumentan la ya palpable tensión. '' ''Mordekai se encontraba sentado y se levanta, visualiza por unos segundos a su alrededor y comienza a camina, una acción bastante común, pero por tratarse de esta situación la mayoría miran con cautela los movimientos que realiza, Mordekai se sienta a un lado de Andrea y Scarleth. Mordekai: Interrumpo algo… Andrea lo recibe con una sonrisa. Andrea: No, que ocurre?. Mordekai: Piensan andar solas por ahí mañana? Scarleth: En realida… Andrea: Si, creo que será lo mejor para nosotras. Scarleth mira confundida a Andrea. Mordekai: Necesitaran ayuda. Andrea: No queremos ser una carga para los demás, incluso estamos pensando el andar juntas, sería raro tener que… Mordekai: Matarse al final? Andrea solo asiente. Andrea: No quiero ser grosera, pero podrías dejarnos a solas, necesitamos este momento. Mordekai: Ok, si cambian de opinión, búsquenme. Mordekai se retira del lugar y se adentra en el bosque, mientras las 2 mujeres continúan conversando. Scarleth: Por qué hiciste eso? Andrea: Nos ven como débiles y si buscamos ayuda les daremos la razón. Scarleth: Y moriremos antes que darles la razón? (Molesta). Andrea: No moriremos, seremos cuidadosas y todo saldrá bien. Scarleth: Y que pasara cuando solo quedemos tu y yo? Andrea: No quiero hablar de eso. (Angustiada). Scarleth: Bien y porque no buscamos la ayuda de Stan, se ha mostrado atento contigo, no?. Andrea: No lo conocemos, en serio confiarías tu vida a el?. Scarleth: A ti tampoco te conozco muy bien, de hecho, te conozco un poco más que a él solo por cuestión de minutos. Andrea: No hagas esto por favor, ya es bastante difícil pensar en lo que ocurrirá mañana, confía en mí, será mejor que estemos solas. Scarleth: Porque debería hacerlo?. Andrea: Tu eres mi única amiga aquí y creo que la única que he tenido, no puedes abandonarme en este momento. Scarleth solo se queda callada ante esto, para seguido abrazar a Andrea. Rexy se encontraba sentada y callada, solo mirando fijamente a la nada, Dayke se acerca a ella se sienta a su lado y comienzan a charlar. Dayke: Porque no actuaste en la pelea de hace un rato?. Rexy: Disculpa?. Dayke: Por lo que he visto te jactas de no ser uno de los eslabones débiles, que eres una mujer que se sabe defender, pero hace un rato, solo mirabas. Rexy solo se queda callada y mira con confusión a Dayke. Rexy: A que buscas llegar con todo esto?. Dayke: A nada en realidad, solo quería decirlo, me sorprendió que Speedy me atacara así de la nada, pero me sorprendió aún más que tu no actuaras. Rexy: Ya vencí a uno de ustedes, no necesito demostrar nada. Dayke: Derribar a alguien por sorpresa no es vencerlo. Rexy: No lo tome por sorpresa. Dayke: No es lo que el dice. Rexy: Su orgullo de macho fue dañado, es obvio que dirá lo contrario. Dayke: Lo dice bastante relajado y no molesto, si actuara a la defensiva te creería, ya no estás tan segura de tus habilidades, verdad?. Rexy lo mira por un segundo con un gesto de molestia, para seguido intentar tirar un golpe, pero Dayke detiene su puño. Dayke: De nuevo tomando por sorpresa, irónicamente no me sorprende''.'' Rexy forcejea por unos segundos y finalmente Dayke la suelta, sin pronunciar palabra alguna Dayke se levanta y se aleja. '' ''Renzo y Zatch parecían estar discutiendo… Zatch: No puedes decir eso. Renzo: Tu querías hacer esto y no es que te lo reproche pero no puede existir un cambio sin un sacrificio. Zatch: Pero… Renzo: Tendrás que mentalizarte hijo, tu padre murió desde que el demonio nos dio la noticias. Zatch: No puedes decirme eso, me haces sentir que todo es culpa mía. Renzo: Para nada hijo, me siento orgulloso de lo que intentas hacer, ahora quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de que me sacrifique por un verdadero cambio, llegado el punto moriré y tu iras a vivir como el héroe que eres. Zatch: No quiero hacerlo a este precio. Tanto Zatch y Renzo se miran con lágrimas en los ojos para seguido abrazarse mientras Zatch estalla en llanto. ???: Deberían dormir de una vez, no se preocupen de que algo les ocurrirá en la noche, como ya pudieron ver yo me ocupare de que no les ocurra nada. Aun con la desconfianza que todo esto genera, todos están de acuerdo en algo, hay que descansar para lo que les augura, prácticamente todos despiertan a la misma hora y comienzan a divagar por el bosque durante un rato, aún quedan un par de horas antes de que inicie la campal, una vez más la voz se pronuncia les da un par de instrucciones a todos y todos divagan por la vegetación. A pocos minutos de que inicie la campal, todos se reúnen en una gran extensión de terreno plano, aún faltan minutos, pero las instrucciones para iniciar la campal comenzaban a ser transmitidas, la mayoría de los participantes regresaba con atuendos distintos que parecían más apropiados para el combate. ???: Pueden esparcirse por toda la superficie que no esté cubierta por árboles, dentro de poco iniciara una cuenta regresiva, una vez finalizada la cuenta regresiva, iniciara la campal, como ya les dije, la única forma de ganar es ser el último sobreviviente, hay armas ocultas en todo el lugar, tendrán que prestar atención a todo. Todos comienzan a esparcirse por el lugar… La espera dura aproximadamente 3 minutos, pero dicha espera parecía eterna, la cuenta regresiva comienza a iniciar. ???: 10… Andrea y Scarleth se toman de las manos. ???: 9… Travis y Andrade se miran fijamente y solo asienten. Dayke mira a todos con una molesta tranquilidad con una expresión carente de emoción alguna. '' '''???: 8… '''''Zatch aprieta sus puños con fuerza y cruje sus dientes, mientras su padre solo respira de manera tranquila y relajada. ???: 7… Tanto Stan como Zeka tratan de relajarse. ???: 6… Mordekai: Tu puedes contra todos ellos, será sencillo. (Pensando mientras esboza una ligera sonrisa). ???: 5… Niko mira con nerviosismo a Saail y Tyson solo voltea a ver a ambos. ???: 4… Kenai: Llego el momento de que vean mi verdadero rostro. (Pensando). ???: 3… Gond: Cariño, de todas formas, nos veremos, o tú vendrás hasta mí o yo iré hacia ti ???: 2… Leezer: Saldré con vida de esto a como dé lugar, papa estará de regreso pronto, Nayra. ???: 1… Speedy: Esto será divertido. (Pensando). Rexy estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración y relajarse lo más posible solo para seguido escuchar el número uno los abrió súbitamente para seguido escuchar… ???: Es ahora que se darán cuenta que el hombre es el demonio, CERO!!. El caos se desata, Rexy trota por unos segundos para después detenerse por instantes, al final termina corriendo en una dirección al azar, a pesar de estar desde un lugar retirado, Andrade y Travis fijan su mirada en Zeka, el cual al ver que de nuevo estará en desventaja decide salir corriendo, Travis y Andrade corren desde un extremo a otro para alcanzarlo, de pronto Travis se frena. Travis: Eh.. No sería conveniente ir por el padre y el hijo primero. Andrade: Luego tendremos tiempo para ellos, corre tras el. Este pequeño percance solo provoca que la gran ventaja de terreno de Zeka se incrementara. Renzo y Zatch se quedan inmóviles y colocan su espalda contra el otro para tener un extenso rango de protección. Saail se queda inmóvil con total tranquilidad mientras mira el actuar de todos, Niko por su parte sin titubearlo salio corriendo desde el primer instante y en su carrera toma del brazo a Saail y lo jala para que lo acompañe, casi arrastrando Saail le sigue el paso a Niko, ambos se pierden en la vegetación, Tyson también observa el actuar de esos 2 y solo los mira perderse entre la vegetación, para seguido también emprender carrera sin un rumbo fijo, del otro lado del lugar, Speedy solo da un par de pasos hacia atrás con total tranquilidad, Kenai emprendió carrera apenas llegado el tiempo, su objetivo era claro “Gond”, pero antes de llegar Mordekai se interpone y lo termina derribando, Mordekai intenta golpearlo mientras esta en el suelo, Kenai rueda y esquiva el impacto. Kenai: ''Solo estas estorbando, apártate. '''Mordekai: Tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes. '''''Kenai intenta conectar un golpe, pero Mordekai pone su brazo para cubrirse, su brazo recibe el impacto del puño, Mordekai siente un extraño dolor punzante en su brazo, Kenai retira su puño y es entonces cuando revela una pequeña navaja entre sus dedos, la cual se había incrustado en el brazo de Mordekai, causando una pequeña perforación. Mordekai: Que mierda. Mordekai lo mira fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Kenai intenta atacar de nuevo, Mordekai le da una patada para hacerlo retroceder y seguido emprender carrera, llegado a este punto Gond ya había salido corriendo, por lo que Kenai le perdió la pista, en algún lugar Gond se detiene por un momento… Cuando el conteo había llegado a cero, Stan yacia inmóvil, giro su mirada para ver a Andrea y Scarleth las cuales habían salido corriendo, Stan intenta seguirles el paso, pero de pronto es atacado por Andrade, quien le tira un golpe en el rostro, Stan se sacude para seguido ponerse en guardia. Andrade: Ya que por tu culpa perdimos al otro, al menos tenemos un premio de consolación, que esperas has algo. De la nada Andrade ve rodeado su cuello por un brazo, acción que lo obliga a ponerse de rodillas, es Leezer quien estaba bastante cerca de la zona en la que se encontraban ellos. Leezer: No estaría mal si te encargas de… (Leezer alza su mirada). Al voltear se percata de que Stan ha salido corriendo, por lo queda a merced de Andrade y Travis, Leezer suelta a Andrade y aunque en un principio se pone en posición de pelea, termina emprendiendo carrera, llegado a este punto los únicos que se encontraba en el punto inicial solo eran Andrade, Travis y Dayke, Andrade mira fijamente por unos segundos a Dayke. Dayke: Es muy pronto para la acción, en otro momento será. Dayke se aleja caminando, pero prestando atención a los movimientos de Travis y Andrade. Travis: Porque no lo atacamos? Andrade: No recuerdas lo que te hizo ayer? Tiene experiencia militar, si somete a uno el otro estará en problemas, llegado el momento lo mejor será tomarlo por sorpresa. Renzo y Zatch quienes en un inicio no habían pensado en salir huyendo terminaron haciéndolo y al igual que la mayoría perdiéndose entre la vegetación. En otro lugar, Zeka apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando decide voltear para ver si sus perseguidores siguen atrás, en un accionar un tanto torpe, debido a este descuido termina tropezando con una rama, cae boca abajo, se gira y vislumbra una figura femenina que alza los brazos, por un instante la mira fijamente para después girar rápidamente y esquivar una afilada hoja que impacta el suelo, al levantarse se da cuenta de que es Speedy quien trae consigo un machete, Zeka se levanta y queda frente a frente contra Speedy, Speedy comienza a blandir el machete para intentar cortar a Zeka, uno de ellos pasa muy cerca del estómago de Zeka, causándole un corte superficial, Zeka se queda de esto y con una mano toca la herida para percatarse de que el líquido vital esta emanando de su estómago, un ruido se escucha cerca de un árbol, Speedy voltea y ese pequeño instante es aprovechado por Zeka para emprender su huida, Speedy al ver que perdió a su posible víctima, se acerca al árbol con cautela, solo para percatarse de que el ruido era provocado por un pájaro, Speedy solo reniega ante esto. '' ''Pasada aproximadamente una hora, Zatch y Renzo encontraron una pequeña elevación desde la cual podían ver un poco los alrededores, el lugar parecía adecuado por lo cual podían establecerse por un par de horas… Renzo: Hemos tenido bastante suerte de encontrar este lugar, si alguien se acerca lo veremos desde antes. Zatch: Si, aunque la idea de matar a otro humano es algo que no me agrada del todo. Renzo: Es algo duro hijo, pero piénsalo así, ellos decidieron venir aquí a sabiendas de que podría ser un suicido, su muerte será para un bien mayor. Zatch: No es algo… Renzo: Cruel, egoísta, etc. Lo se, estoy consciente de eso, pero que alternativa tenemos o mas bien tienes. Zatch: Deja de mencionarlo, no lo haces más fácil. Renzo: Tienes razón, bien, faltan un par de horas pero ire por algo de leña, nos hara falta para la noche. Zatch: Ire contigo, no deberíamos andar solos por ahí. Renzo: Descuida, solo caminare por los alrededores, además si algo me pasa, te harán un favor. Zatch: Deja de mencionarlo, en verdad no lo haces mas fácil. Renzo: De acuerdo de acuerdo, pero descuida hijo, puedo cuidarme solo, además tengo que ir a orinar. Zatch: Demasiados detalles, papá. Renzo solo suelta una carcajada, seguido se acerca a Zatch. Renzo: Disculpa si actuó raro, aun intento asimilar esto. Renzo abraza a Zatch. Renzo: Recuerda lo mucho que te quiero hijo. Renzo suelta a Zatch y se marcha del lugar, Zatch solo se queda confundido. '' '''Zatch: Eso habrá sido una despedida. (Pensando). '''''Renzo se encontraba orinando en un árbol, seguido se acomoda el pantalón y comienza a caminar y recoger trozos de leña, su andar continuo por un par de minutos, unos ruidos extraños se escuchan a su alrededor, el hombre se alerta y comienza a mirar a todos lados, los ruidos se intensifican y el nerviosismo del hombre es más notable, su corazón se acelera y los ruidos continúan hasta que de pronto terminan cediendo, Renzo trata de relajarse, camina un par de pasos hasta que finalmente llega al lugar donde le espera su hijo, al llegar inmediatamente deja caer la leña al suelo. La situación que le espera lo deja pasmado, su hijo se encuentra semidesnudo, solo vestido con su ropa interior y con multiples heridas en el cuerpo, una navaja cerca y Leezer sosteniendo su cabeza y dejándola caer ligeramente al suelo. Renzo: QUE MIERDA HICISTE!? Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Death Battle